


Training day

by FatimaAlegra, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Dark Knight Rises
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post-Movie, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: После событий в Темный Рыцарь: Возрождение Легенды, Джону предстоит пройти долгий путь, прежде чем он сможет примерить мантию Бетмэна. К счастью для него, ему помогают.
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/John Blake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты 2 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Training day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Training Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204445) by [marourin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin). 



Блейк свалился на мат с громким грохотом, который выбил весь воздух их лёгких, заставляя его хрипеть, когда он попытался отдышаться. Прошло мгновение, прежде чем он смог перевернуться на колени и подняться настолько, чтобы сердито посмотреть на огромную, неподвижную гору, которой над ним возвышался Бэйн.

Бэйн — в топе списка самых разыскиваемых.

Бэйн — разрушитель городов, террорист, который поставил Готэм на колени, губитель Летучей мыши…

Бэйн — мудила, который смотрел на Блейка с таким спокойствием и превосходством, словно был священной коровой.

Этот ублюдок даже из вежливости не выглядел хоть немного запыхавшимся, несмотря на тот факт, что футболка Блейка была мокрой и прилипала к телу, и он был почти уверен, что ему придётся буквально скатиться с постели утром, как и каждый день в течении последнего месяца.

Блейку хотелось бы сказать, что он здесь, потому что схватил печально известного военачальника и вернул его на сторону Истины, Справедливости и Американского Пути, но это было бы чушью, потому что его яйца были просто неподходящего размера. Вместо этого он оказался в тупике с Бэйном, где ни один из них не отступил бы со своих позиций, но ничейная земля между ними была неприступной. Он был связан колючей проволокой и железной стеной обещания, которая нависала над ними, отбрасывая тень, через которую никто не мог переступить.

***

Это было совершенно глупо, но Блейк решил не оставлять Бэйна умирать, когда нашёл его полуживого и чуть не утонувшего в дренажных туннелях во время одного из своих ночных патрулей. Несмотря на всё, через что пришлось пройти Готэму, Блейк смотрел на поверженного и сломленного главаря банды и чувствовал только жалость, когда услышал тихие стоны раненого зверя, вырывающиеся из месива, оставшегося от его маски. Он вытащил Бэйна из грязной воды, в которой тот лежал, и каждый день приносил ему еду, воду и медикаменты. Иногда он просто сидел напротив Бэйна после того, как заканчивал обрабатывать самые сильные раны, и слушал бессвязные всхлипы и стоны.

И однажды он услышал щелчок пистолета за спиной, когда только ступил в туннель.

— Нет.

Кто бы ни был за его спиной, от одного слова Бэйна его просто хладнокровно вырубили.

Блейк был достаточно мужественным человеком, чтобы признать, что он кричал весьма громко, чтобы сбить с толку собаку своего соседа, когда он пришел домой пару дней спустя и увидел неповоротливую фигуру Бэйна, сидящего на его подержанном диване. К счастью или нет, но к этому району Готэма никто из полиции не стал бы принюхиваться, поэтому Блейку оставалось только не получить разрыв сердца, отчаянно пытаясь найти оружие, чтобы защитить себя.

Он замер, когда Бэйн поднял массивную руку; включился животный инстинкт, который заставил его замереть от невысказанной команды, словно он был хорошо обученным псом. 

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, бывший детектив Робин Джон Блейк.

Всё, о чем мог думать Блейк — это то, что ему стоило тогда засунуть голову Бэйна в ливневый сток и, возможно, ему удалось бы дожить до тридцати.

— Я здесь, чтобы вернуть долг. 

Блейк немного расслабился, когда Бэйн опустил руку обратно на своё колено. 

— Я в… уникальном положении сейчас с тобой. Как наследник Брюса Уэйна… 

— Я не…

— Давай не будем притворяться. — Взгляд Бэйна был достаточно снисходительным, чтобы вызвать гнев, и стереть часть ужаса, сковавшего его тело. Театрально взмахнув рукой, Бэйн подошел к оборудованию, которое Блейк оставил на своем обеденном столе, перед тем как убежать в магазин за молоком. — Являясь наследником Брюса Уэйна, вы становитесь моим естественным врагом. И всё же… Я не безразличен и неблагодарен к той помощи, которую вы мне оказали.

— Да, о которой я сейчас очень сожалею, — пробормотал Блейк.

Он заметил морщинку в уголках глаз Бэйна, и его сердце тревожно забилось. 

— К несчастью для тебя, с этого пути нам уже не сойти.

— Так что, это делает тебя моим волшебным джинном, и я могу загадать три желания?

Брови Бэйна немного нахмурились.

— Ты говоришь о маридском джинне? Если ты желаешь выбрать способ своей смерти, то я дам тебе такую возможность. Я, однако, нахожу более разумным потратить мой долг на то, чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь.

–Так что? — Блейк сложил руки на груди. Ему наконец удалось усмирить пульс, напоминая себе, что он видел, как этот мужчина плакал, словно ребенок. — Ты собираешься везде меня преследовать и будешь Костнером для моей Хьюстон? — Он увидел, как Бэйн нахмурился сильнее. — Телохранителем.

Раздался металлический выдох, и Блейк заметил, что маска теперь была исправна.

— У меня есть дела поважнее. Тебе знакома пословица: «научи человека рыбачить», детектив? 

***

Именно поэтому сейчас Блейк со стоном заставил себя подняться на ноги, поднимая кулаки и нападая на Бэйна в пятом раунде. Ему неоднократно говорили, что Бэйн сохранял ему жизнь каждый раз, когда он приземлялся на свою задницу; что его сталкивали с короткого пути на очень крутом обрыве. О том, что он был глупцом, если считал, что сможет надеть мантию с подготовкой, полученной в Готэмском Департаменте Полиции. О том, что он был еще большим глупцом за то, что вообще пытался спасти Готэм. Что он был очень, очень глупым человеком, и что его твёрдая голова была единственным, что могло протащить его дальше.

— Честно сказать, я не знаю, ты пытаешься меня спасти или самоутверждаешься, медленно убивая меня, — пробормотал Блейк с земли, злобно глядя на Бэйна, когда блестящая лысая голова нависла над ним.

— Это был бы не очень эффективный способ закончить твою жизнь, — мягко сказал Бэйн, когда он протянул руку и поднял Блейка на ноги с легкостью, с которой можно взять очень маленького котёнка. — На стороне твоего предшественника были годы тренировок. Каким-то образом мне придётся достаточно быстро обучить тебя, чтобы ты не погиб.

— Ты продолжаешь говорить мне это, но я убьюсь быстрее на наших тренировках от твоих ударов, - бормотал Блейк, ворча на Бэйна, когда тяжелая рука прижалась к его плечу, чтобы сделать исходную стойку более твёрдой.

— Можешь винить в этом только свою плохую выдержку. — Бэйн оставил его, чтобы обыскать склад, прежде чем встать перед Блейком с шлакоблоками в каждой руке. — Руки вперед, теперь будем работать над твоей выносливостью.

— Не пошел бы ты в жопу, Бэйн, — ноги Блейка задрожали от дополнительного веса.

Спустя два часа Блейк был готов запустить шлакоблоки в голову Бэйна, если бы у него были силы поднять руки. Он с жадностью припал к воде, любезно поданной Бэйном после окончания их занятия, и осел на землю: его измученные мышцы после такого решили лечь спать пораньше. Он долго смотрел, как Бэйн наблюдает за ним.

— И всё же, почему ты помогаешь мне? Я имею в виду, ты не боишься, что я сдам тебя полиции?

Презрительного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы ему захотелось сейчас же встать и дотянуться ногой до лица Бэйна. 

— Жизнь за жизнь. Есть правила, по которым следует жить каждому.

Блейк наблюдал, как Бэйн уселся — с небольшим усилием — на упаковочный ящик, который заскрипел в знак протеста. 

— Было бы плохо, если бы я позволил тебе убиться, пока ты проходишь тот же путь, что и Брюс Уэйн, не подготовив тебя хоть немного.

— Да, но ты думаешь, что я идиот, потому что вообще взялся за это, — Блейк наконец-то смог сесть и покрутил больными плечами. 

— Да. А вот ты решил не сообщать комиссару о наших ночных встречах.

Блейк захлопнул рот, и тишина растянулась между ними на долгое время. Он снова покрутил плечами и потянулся к одному, чтобы помассировать, пытаясь справиться со спазмом от двухчасового держания этих шлакоблоков.

— К слову, кто такая Талия? 

Тишина внезапно стала опасной, и Блейк почувствовал, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Его глаза инстинктивно метнулись к Бэйну, заметив зловещее выражение его лица. На мгновение он испугался, прежде чем негодование смыло его обратно.

— Эй, это ты повторял её имя, когда мы находились в туннелях.

Бэйн был уже на ногах, потянувшись за невзрачной толстовкой с капюшоном, которую он носил, и которая каким-то образом позволяла ему исчезнуть на улицах Готэма. 

— Бэйн.

— Доброй ночи, детектив. 

Блейк даже не слышал удаляющихся шагов Бэйна, когда тот покидал склад - тихий, словно тень.

***

От ударов его палочек из эскримы поднялся ливень искр, когда Громила Номер 5 взмахнул ломом, чтобы заблокировать удар Блейка о его голову. Блейк признавал, что, возможно, некоторые тренировки Бэйна немного помогали, когда он нанёс сильный удар в грудь человеку, отправив того в нокаут так, что сам царь Леонид гордился бы им.

Он уклонился от слепого выстрела, сделанного в его направлении, и использовал инерцию, чтобы перебраться на борт транспортного контейнера и спрыгнуть, чтобы рухнуть на грудь Громилы Номер 6, добавив его на счет рядом с Номерами 5 и 4.

Теперь где-то здесь были еще… 

Он швырнул одну из палок эскримы в спину отступающему Номеру 7 и был вознаграждён громким треском электричества, когда контакт замкнулся и седьмой упал.

Он отряхнул пыль с рук и оглядел свою работу: груда стонущих тел определенно впечатляла больше, чем это было бы всего пару месяцев назад, надо было признать. Он достал свою палку эскримы и начал работать над замком грузового контейнера. Он мог слышать стук маленьких кулачков по стенкам, крики молодых голосов, молящих о помощи универсальным образом, выходящим за рамки языка.

Умение взламывать замки? Что ж, в этом Джон Блейк кое-что понимал. И за эти познания он не должен благодарить ни Брюса, ни Бэйна. 

— Всё в порядке, теперь вы в безопасности, — успокаивал он, открывая дверь бледным, искаженным лицам внутри. 

Он увидел в их глазах надежду, благодарность, а затем появился страх. Это было больше, чем последовавшие за этим крики, и это единственное, что заставило его повернуться как раз вовремя, чтобы получить монтировкой по голове, от которого он пошатнулся, в ушах зазвенело. После монтировка врезалась ему в ребра, кевлара было недостаточно, чтобы он не упал, как мешок с кирпичами. Он пытался пробиться к выходу, чтобы получить хоть немного места, и восстановить силы и заставить мир перестать вращаться достаточно долго, чтобы начать контратаку, но монтировка снова ударила его по голове, отчего он истерически подумал, что Бэйн был прав. Это правда была самоубийственная миссия, и он не был готов к мантии, которую дал ему Брюс. Ему предстояло оказаться с разбитой головой от рук безымянного громилы в Готэм-Харбор, так и не получив свой шанс изменить мир к лучшему в своем недолгом пребывании в роли карателя.

А потом над ними нависла большая фигура. На мгновение Блейк подумал, что это был Брюс, что Бэтмен вернулся, чтобы вершить правосудие над преступниками Готэма. Но не было ни отворота плаща, ни молнии на крюке, ни предупреждения. Тьма опустилась на них тихо, как шепот. Не было даже крика, просто ужасный сухой треск, и безымянный головорез лежал рядом с Блейком, его голова была обращена не в том направлении. 

Его видение поплыло, когда он вглядывался в мрачную тень, которую создал Бэйн, встав над ним. 

И знаете что? К черту сознание.

***

В следующий раз, когда Блейк очнулся, он был в своей кровати, и у него было самое ужасное похмелье в жизни.

Он услышал скрип половиц, и большая твердая рука помогла ему присесть, отчего у него на мгновение заболела голова. Он покосился на Бэйна, на некоторое время вспоминая, что произошло.

— Как дети… — прохрипел он.

— Они убежали сразу, как тебя вырубили, — голос Бэйна был таким же веселым, как всегда, даже переливчатым. — Они в порядке.

Наступила еще одна минута тишины, когда картинки той ночи начали всплывать перед глазами. Блейк вспоминал, как он думал, что умрет. Вспоминал треск сломанной шеи. 

Он опустил взгляд на свои руки. 

— Я думаю, это означает, что весь твой долг погашен, так?

Бэйн выглядел почти задумчивым, когда протянул Блейку стакан прохладной воды. 

— Я не думаю, что хорошо подготовил тебя, раз мне пришлось тебя спасать.

Блейк тяжело сглотнул и замаскировал это, сделав большой глоток воды, его горло внезапно пересохло.

— Я ожидаю, что завтра ты будешь на складе. Вовремя.

Блейк взглянул на Бэйна, несколько удивлённо.

— Но у меня же сотрясение.

— И поэтому я научу тебя как бороться с травмой головы, чтобы в следующий раз мне не пришлось тебя спасать. 

В уголках глаз Бэйна снова появилась морщинка. Такая выразительная, как если бы у него был видимый рот, которым можно было улыбаться. 

— Ты тот еще мудак, ты это знаешь? — Если голос Блейка и был немного низким, немного грубым, то Бэйн этого не упомянул. 

И тут большая прохладная рука нежно обхватила его лицо, а мозолистый большой палец провел по нежному месту на виске. Блейк наклонился к прикосновению, его глаза опустились, он просто успокоился от этого жеста.

Ему придется иметь дело со всем этим дерьмом: с тем, что Бэйн убил человека, чтобы спасти его, и с тем, что он все ещё террорист и убийца, но Бэйн, который также ковал из него каждый день на тренировочном коврике нового человека, пока он не мог быть защитником, в котором нуждался Готэм. Бэйн, который все ещё думал, что Готэм ничего не стоит, и который был зол на чужие попытки спасти этот город. Бэйн, который презирал любовь Джона к пицце и куриным крылышкам и считал его слабым телом и духом. 

Он сможет разобраться с этим завтра. Сегодня вечером рука Бэйна была большой, сильной и нежной. Блейк накрыл его руку своей ладонью, переплетая их пальцы в одно целое. 

Завтра опять будет день тренировки. 

А сегодня кое-что другое.


End file.
